User blog:Vaince321/Arc 3 Prologue
I smashed the Ogretail that was about to jump on me, fatally wounding it before it runs off to scavange for its food, forcing me to chase it to devour it's core before anything happens to it. Me: How are you doing Laura??? Feeling better yet?? Laura fired off two bullets I made for her, effectively killing three Ogretails surrounding her. She doesn't seem to fit in the condition of playing the assistant of mine but more of the medic. I went over the comm-link and requested Charles and Kyonosuke's report on their hunt. They seemed to be doing fine, killing about 6 Ogretails already and we took down a total of 13 of them. Charles: Should we regroup and finish this?? Kyonosuke: I saw one coming in your direction Oniisan. Me: Great... Another one ready for Laura I guess.... I cut the link before running back to Laura, hoping that she's doing fine. We both saw the Ogretail Kyonosuke mentioned and killed it with my bullets when it charged towards us. I felt pain coming through my arm, gripping it and hopefully nobody notices it. When Charles has slain the last Ogretail, we all regrouped at the centre to wait for transportation to arrive. I was staring at the horizon for transport until my arm spiked itself and grows different tentacles to wrap around my arm, also destroying my Control Unit. Me: AAAAHHHHH!!!! Kyonosuke: Oniisan!!! Laura: Arthur!!!! Me: STAY BACK!!!!! I swung my arm behind me, scratching someone. When I come to realization, I saw Laura's arm scratched and bleeding, revealing tears in her eyes. I dropped Ophelia and ran away from them. Kyonosuke: Wait Oniisan!!! Kyonosuke tried to catch me but was stopped by Charles, whom told him that they need to give me time to recover. When they reached back to Fenrir was Diane waiting for them to return. She was shocked that I ran away but questioned Charles' motives for stopping Kyonosuke's chase. Charles: I don't wanna make it difficult but there's something wrong with him... Diane: Like??? Charles: I don't know... His Aragami powers are evolving rapidly. Sakaki: What Charles said is true... Sakaki appeared behind Diane and told them to meet him in his lab with Soma. He explained everything to them while showing images of what's going on inside his arm. Diane was shocked to see what it looks like to be the Devouring Apocalypse in the right arm, growing from a seed into something like an eye growing slowly. Diane: No.... This can't be happening.... I shouldn't have revived him.... Diane trembled on her knees, knowing that reviving him also granted him the Devouring Apocalypse. Three people busted into Sakaki's lab, as Ken, Baluar and Lyrr overheard everything. Ken: Now wait a second. I understand that Arthur's half Aragami but how can he be the Devouring Apocalypse!?!?!? Sakaki: He had that after something dearly happened to him Ken. Baluar: I heard about that... His mother, Diane I presumed, happened to revive him? Is that correct Sakaki??? Sakaki: Yes, but that revive also granted him the Devouring Apocalypse in the process of reviving him, thus making it grow until that time comes... Lyrr: To kill him??? Diane: I won't let you kill him!! He's under my responsiblity and I will bring him back!! Soma: But if that Devouring Apocalypse was yours, then how is it inside Arthur?? Diane: I don't know!! The Devouring Apocalypse wasn't supposed to transfer between hosts. Sakaki: Unless their lust for food grows stronger than the previous host... Diane: Oh no.... It can't be happening... ???: Hey!!! Is someone becoming the Devouring Apocalypse??? There stood two figures whom Sakaki knew from the reports of transfer. They don't seem familiar around this land yet they know what comes around in this branch. Here's anything you guys might want to think about Who are those two "figures" I mentioned at the end?? What's the key to overcome the Devouring Apocalypse inside Arthur's arm?? Think and take your time as I will make more soon. Category:Blog posts